Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of navigation services for enhancing the autonomous driving capabilities of vehicles. To be effective, autonomous and assisted driving applications must rely on data regarding the terrain they are travelling as well as be able to anticipate driving patterns. Typically, these systems employ various onboard sensors such as speed, distance and location sensors to gather and analyze real-time data regarding the environment and other vehicles. Unfortunately, the sensors are not always sufficient for predicting how the vehicle should react in advance of encountering a specific location or driving scenario.